Team Seven
by Azhy
Summary: Y él…fingía leer su Icha Icha Paradise, porque los tiempos de perder detalle de las vidas de las personas que amaba habían pasado. No perdería ni un instante más de la felicidad que ellos, tan generosamente, le compartían.


Disclaimer applied.

* * *

.

Haber sido alumno del cuarto hokage de Konoha había sido todo un privilegio. Tener como compañero al molesto Obito, quien no hacía más que retrasar y entorpecer los entrenamientos, no lo había sido del todo.

Era molesto, ruidoso y siempre llegaba tarde. Completamente opuesto a él.

Hasta ese día; específicamente: esa misión.

En la cual —no sabía que— algo había salido mal. Muy mal. Terminó con su compañero muerto y con él, teniendo uno de sus ojos. Nadie lo había tomado bien, empezando por él mismo. Es decir, tenía el sharingan en uno de sus ojos, algo que le pertenecía enteramente a los Uchiha. No estaba bien visto.

Sin embargo, él jamás olvidaría el sacrificio que Obito, su amigo, había hecho por él. Quizá nunca podría pagárselo, pero en definitiva lo intentaría.

Después de ello, había tenido múltiples misiones en donde no solo había arriesgado su vida, sino también la de compañeros y seres queridos. Se había convertido en un ninja fuerte y reconocido. Hatake Kakashi, aquel que no era Uchiha y portaba el sharingan. El ninja copia.

En realidad había pasado por momentos muy difíciles, no solamente por los rumores que giraban en torno a su ojo; pero jamás llegó a imaginar que tres niños serían el problema más grande al que llegaría a enfrentarse: su misión más difícil.

Sí, el Equipo siete; su equipo. Bajo su mando, el equipo era conformado por tres gennin.

Recuerda claramente el día en que los conoció. El hokage ya le había hablado de ellos, al menos de dos de los integrantes.

'Nadie mejor que tú para entrenarlos', le había dicho el Tercero.

Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, recordaba ese día como si apenas hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Llegó tarde —como era su costumbre— y entró al salón en donde se suponía que estaban reunidos sus pupilos. Al llegar, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando un borrador impacto en su cabellera, llenándolo de polvo blanquecino.

La decepción en sus rostros era notoria. Quizá esperaban un poco más de un jounin… pero decidió pasar por alto ese incidente y prepararse para lo que venía, en su opinión, lo más difícil de todo: interactuar con ellos.

Empezó haciendo que hablaran un poco de ellos, para conocer mejor sus metas, sueños y aspiraciones.

Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio con el típico complejo de necesidad de atención, era escandaloso, insubordinado; actuaba sin pensar ni medir consecuencias, además de su hiperactividad. Él; su encargo especial, ese niño que se creía el más fuerte y tenía una extraña fijación por el ramen; tenía dentro de sí al noveno bijuu, el Kyuubi ó Zorro de nueve colas, que había atacado en un pasado la aldea, y por lo mismo fue sellado dentro de su cuerpo. Y por si no fuera poco, tenía una rivalidad con su compañero de equipo: Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha era todo lo contrario a Naruto, tal y como esperaba, le hacía honor a su apellido: serio, reservado y frío. Hablaba exclusivamente para saber algo importante o bien, para insultar al Uzumaki. Pero detrás de esos ojos oscuros se escondía un enorme rencor a su propio apellido; era preocupante, pues en cuanto esos ojos fueran rojos, el destino ya no era algo de lo cual estar seguros.

Y para terminar: la pequeña chica de cabello rosa. Sakura Haruno, todo un caso de hormonas alborotadas. Extremadamente sensible, pero sumamente inteligente. No poseía una gran fuerza, por lo que durante misiones y entrenamientos siempre mantenía un ojo sobre ella. Aunque bipolar y molesta, era la parte razonable del equipo. Claro, hasta que Sasuke se veía amenazado por algo, entonces ella se desmoronaba.

Y para rematar, el triángulo amoroso en su equipo. Naruto sentía una gran atracción hacía Sakura, mientras que ésta estaba perdidamente enamorada del Uchiha. ¿Y Sasuke? Bueno, él amaba los entrenamientos.

Después de varias misiones les cogió cariño a los chicos. Todos avanzaban rápidamente, estaba seguro de que se convertirían en buenos y fuertes ninjas. Naruto dejó de ser un tonto —no del todo— y empezó a ser alguien con una meta en la vida, dispuesto a todo para cumplirla. Sasuke no tenía grandes cambios en el campo emocional, pero se le podía notar considerablemente más apegado a su equipo. Sakura mostró un poco de madurez, comenzando a mejorar en las artes ninja.

Hacían un gran equipo. Tres buenos alumnos y buen profesor. Sin embargo, no todo dura por siempre.

El equipo se desintegró el día en que, Sasuke, ciego de rencor y odio, se fue con Orochimaru en busca de poder, dejando a su compañera tirada en una banca; el mismo día en que Naruto salió en su búsqueda y casi lo mata.

Desde entonces ya no fue más el Equipo siete.

Sasuke estaba lejos de su aldea, como renegado. Naruto también se fue, entrenando en la lejanía con Jiraiya−sama, mientras que Sakura se había refugiado en el hospital y sus entrenamientos con Tsunade−sama, ambos en busca de poder ser capaces de traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Pasaron tres años para que Naruto volviera. Era un joven decidido, fuerte y confiado de sí mismo. Con él en la aldea sentían la nostalgia del que un día fue el equipo siete, pero aún se sentían incompletos. Verdaderamente les hacía falta Sasuke.

A pesar de todas las misiones frustradas, de todas las veces en que Naruto volvía con la mirada gacha y apagada, de todas las veces en que Sakura no resistía y se echaba a llorar, impotente; jamás se rindieron.

Sai, un joven parecido al Uchiha, fue asignado al equipo. No fue bien recibido, puesto que sentían que era como un reemplazo de Sasuke. Inaceptable. Entonces no fue más el Equipo siete, sino el Equipo Kakashi. Su nombre, nuevamente como su líder.

Tres años más y el equipo se enfrentó a la peor batalla que había peleado hasta ese momento. Sasuke contra Itachi. Le tocó ser testigo de cómo el Uchiha vengaba a su familia, mientras los demás tenían un combate enardecido contra Akatsuki.

Se perdieron vidas, pero Sasuke, a punto de morir —y aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar—: recapacitó. Quizá fueron las lágrimas de Sakura, que curaba con gran esfuerzo sus heridas, ó las palabras de Naruto, que le prohibían a gritos cerrar los ojos. O quizá fue su presencia, acompañando a sus alumnos en el momento crítico en el que se decidiría el futuro del Equipo siete.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke sobrevivió. Tuvo que estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, puesto que sus heridas eran severas, pero Naruto estuvo a su lado siempre, igual de herido que él. Sakura se turnaba entre ayudar a la aldea y vigilarlos y curarlos a ellos. Él pasaba a diario por el hospital, solo para asegurarse de que Sasuke seguía recostado en la cama del hospital.

Aunque fue difícil, después de no rendirse durante meses peleando con el consejo, lograron que Sasuke fuera aceptado de nueva cuenta en Konoha; claro, con un castigo que no le agradó de todo al Uchiha, pero que igual cumplió.

El Equipo siete resurgió, más fuerte y vivo que nunca.

Naruto luchaba fervientemente y se esforzaba por llegar a ser hokage. Sakura había dejado atrás su veneración por el Uchiha, pero no significaba que no siguiera preocupándose por él; era una ninja médico que —a palabras de la propia Tsunade— muy pronto la superaría en habilidades. Sasuke no había tenido un cambio tan radical, parecía ser la misma persona indiferente, pero se notaba, al menos en líneas generales, que un gran peso había salido de encima de sus hombros y que ahora podía caminar con mayor ligereza.

Y él…fingía leer su Icha Icha Paradise, porque los tiempos de perder detalle de las vidas de las personas que amaba habían pasado.

Los años transcurrieron rápidamente, y sin embargo, el Equipo siete no dejaba de sorprender a nadie.

En ese momento, observaba por el rabillo del ojo al hogake, quién se atragantaba con ramen, mientras los anfitriones de la reunión recibían a los invitados.

Sakura aferrada fuertemente al brazo de su futuro esposo, que tenía una línea recta marcada en el rostro, tan indiferente como siempre. Aún le era difícil de creer que esos dos terminaran juntos. Totalmente opuestos, estaban a punto de casarse.

Ahora el Equipo siete se encontraba ocupado planeando la mayor boda de Konoha, claro, a petición del hokage y padrino: Naruto, siempre portando la capa que su padre solía usar cuando estaba en el mismo cargo que él.

Provocaba un poco de nostalgia la escena. Aquellos tres tontos gennins del pasado, sus alumnos, ahora eran todos unos adultos.

—¡Pero Teme…! —gritaba Naruto, discutiendo con el novio por la falta de ramen en el menú de la recepción.

—¡Que no, Dobe! —debatía el otro, negándose fervientemente a su petición.

—¡Shannaro, callénse! —y ahí estaba el núcleo del Equipo siete, siempre haciendo prevalecer su opinión.

Bueno, quizá había que reconsiderar el término de adultos.

Shizune se acercó entonces—. Kakashi−san, ¿porqué no propone un brindis? —miró al trío peleando—. Para calmar los ánimos…

El jounin suspiró y tomó su copa de la mesa, levantándose y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Levantó la copa en dirección a las tres personas que anteriormente discutían y sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

—Bien, brindo —carraspeó— por el Equipo siete —exclamó alzando la copa en su dirección.

—¡Por el Equipo siete! —Sakura no pudo evitar las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Naruto exclamó un 'Dattebayo' con una sonrisa enorme y Sasuke asintió con una mueca que era lo más cercano a su sonrisa. Los tres alzando sus copas en dirección a su mentor.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, ellos seguirían siendo el mismo grupo de gennins que él conoció y entrenó, y no podía estar más orgulloso por ello.

.

* * *

Un cambio radical a la historia, creo. Pero con el mismo fin: Kakashi orgulloso de sus alumnos. Me entra un noséquequeséyo que me pone marica.

/Edited.

Review no jutsu!


End file.
